Goodmorning, Sasuke
by Sexy-Yaoi-Lover
Summary: So, Sasuke wakes up in Naruto's bed,.. And then they have a very,.. Fun ;D morning. Enjoy :D Yay Yaoi! XD


Hello ^^ This is a Naruto x Sasuke pairing! Enjoy!

Warning- YAOI.

* * *

><p>For almost a year now, Sasuke had been having a lot of trouble keeping his feelings from Naruto. It was even worse wen they stayed at eachothers house or were on a mission together. The calm, cool Sasuke was constantly restraining himself from touching Naruto in any way. Sasuke was scared he might say or do something stupid and Naruto would hate him. Would leave him. He thought he was doing a decent job keeping his actions and words in check, that he wasn't giving anything away. He <em>knew <em>that he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, anything to draw suspicion.

But Naruto had known Sasuke for a long time, and was the one who was closest to Sasuke. Even though Sasuke hadn't done or said anything, he knew there was something going on just beneath the surface of that pale, perfect skin and raven hair.

It was a regular friday night. Sasuke didn't even bother to knock when he got to Naruto's house, he just simply walked in.

"Hey." The raven hair boy said.  
>"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, jumping up from the couch.<p>

Sasuke dropped his stuff off in the spare room before heading back out to the living room. His nerves were already on edge, and when Naruto smiled at him, his heart almost stopped. By the time they went to bed, it was almost 1 in the morning. Sasuke layed in bed and stared at the ceiling. All night he had tried to ignore his pounding heart, but every slight accidental touch between them had sent his heart into overdrive. He rolled over and tried to sleep.

'I wonder if Naruto is sleeping yet...'

He thought about how warm Naruto's bed would be, how nice it always is to be curled up next to him.

Silently, he oppened the door and stepped into the dark room. Naruto was laying on his side facing away from the door. Sasuke slid into bed under the blankets next to him and cuddled into Naruto's back, and fell assleep within minuets.

Naruto was awake when the door oppened. He felt Sasuke climb into bed and fall asleep. He didn't move. He didn't want Sasuke to know he was awake. Naruto thought this would happen. This was the first time in months they had stayed together and gone to different beds, thanks to the missions recently. Everyday when they would wake up, Sasuke would be cuddled up to him. Naruto acted like he didn't notice so he wouldn't make it awkward for Sasuke. Come to think of it, something had been going on with Sasuke undetected to most people, since the first time Sasuke had been close to him like that.

Then Naruto understood. Sasuke felt 'weird' because he felt the same way Naruto did. A big grin spread across his face.  
>'Sasuke likes me' He thought with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up and felt something, different. He was warm, but not just because Naruto was next to him. Because Naruto wasn't next to him. He was holding him. Sasuke's eyes snapped oppen and he looked directly at Naruto. The blonde stretched a little, yawned, then looked back at Sasuke with a slight smile on his face.<p>

"Goodmorning" he said sleepily. Sasuke just stayed there, frozen.  
>'What the hell was going on? Was he dreaming? Good dream? Bad dream? What the-'<p>

"Sasuke,.." Naruto whispered. Then he rolled them over so now Naruto was on top of him. They stared at eachother for a few moments, tension building, and Sasuke's heart was pounding.

Lightly, Naruto ran a finger along Sasuke's jaw and up his cheek, looking into his eyes every few seconds.

"Sasuke,.." He whispered again, his eyes closed, faces so close that their noses were almost touching. Then Naruto brushed his lips against Sasuke's.

His eyes grew wide in shock. 'Naruto was kissing him?' He kept trying to think but slowly his eyes closed and he returned Naruto's kiss. They kissed again, and again, each kiss kept getting more passionate. With their bodies pressed together, Sasuke slowly slid his hand into Naruto's hair, as the blondes tongue slipped into his mouth.

When they finally parted, they looked at eachother, panting. Sasuke's skin tingled and the tension between them was like electricity about to spark.

Naruto crushed his lips against Sasuke's, kissing him fiercely. Sasuke returned the favor and started pulling at Naruto's shirt, tossing it off the bed. Naruto sat up and pulled Sasuke with him and Sasuke pulled off his shirt, revealing beautiful pale skin, and a perfectly defined body. Naruto almost melted as Sasuke pressed his lips aginst his. The most beautiful human in the world was sitting on his lap, legs around his waist, and was kissing him with absolute passion. Naruto couldnt help but moan as Sasuke slid his tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Naruto ran his hands all over Sasuke's body as he kissed him, grinding their hips together. Pulling at their shorts, Naruto layed Sasuke back down and pulled off his shorts before Sasuke pulled him back down with his hand tangled in his blonde hair.

Naruto slid his hand all the way down Sasuke's body and lightly started to run his fingers up and down Sasuke's member. Sasuke gasped and a moan escaped his lips. Naruto began sucking and biting on his neck, licking him up to his ear which he would playfully bite and suck, and then get to work on his neck again.

"Mmmm,.. Naruto,.. " He moaned, starting to drag his nails down Naruto's back. "More,..."

Naruto sucked on his fingers and placed one against Sasuke's entrance.

"More?"

Sasuke responded by sitting up a little and putting one hand on the back of Naruto's neck, and used the other to push two of Naruto's slick fingers inside him.

Naruto was a little shocked, but they he smiled. Okay, maybe he didn't need to be as gentle with Sasuke as he thought. He grinned for a second, then grabbed Sasuke's hands and pinned them above his head, using his other hand to slide his fingers in and out. When he was sure Sasuke was ready, with his hands still pinned, he pulled out his fingers and slowly slid in all the way. Sasuke moaned and pushed his hips up against Naruto.

Okay, Maybe he didn't need to be gentle At All.

After a few thrusts, Naruto responded to the nails in his back by thrusting harder into him. Sasuke moaned louder and bit his lip.

"Harder.. Naruto.."

Grabbing Sasuke by his hips, Naruto slammed into him, hitting his prostate over and over again.

"N-naruto..!" he practically screamed as he was reaching his release. Within moments Naruto felt warmth on his own stomach, and the feel of Sasuke and seeing his face as he came sent him over the top. He moaned loudly as he came, then collapsed onto Sasuke below him.

When they finally got their breath back, Sasuke rolled them over and began kissing and sucking his way down Naruto's body. Naruto let out a shocked moan as Sasuke licked his slit.

* * *

><p>Cliff XD You hate me, I know XD Please review, I already have the next chapter written, but I dont have time to put it up atm. Shall update soon XD<p> 


End file.
